The Aristocritters
Cast: *Duchess - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Thomas O'Malley - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Berlioz - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Toulouse - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Marie - Princess Claudia (Timon and Pumbaa) *Madame Bonfamille - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *George Hautecort - Rufus (The Rescuers) *Edgar Balthazar - Prince John (w/The Sherrif of Nottingham and Sir Hiss as Extras; Robin Hood) *Napoleon - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) *Lafayette - Russell (w/Edgar as an extra; Once Upon a Forest) *Roquefort - Hamtaro *Amelia - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Abigail - Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Uncle Waldo- Sam (Zip Zip) *Scat Cat - Easter Egg (Huevocartoon) *Chinese Cat - Ferdinand (Huevocartoon) *English Cat - Gabrielle (Huevocartoon) *Italian Cat - Rododendro (Huevocartoon) *Russian Cat - Filoteo Raymond (Huevocartoon) *Frou Frou - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Frog - Frog (WordWorld) *French Milkman - Bill (Webkinz) *Le Petit Cafe Cook - Boris (Webkinz) *Wine Drinking Man - Klinup (Huevocartoon) *Truck Movers - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Pigeons laughing at Duchess - Peri and Entree (Spliced) Scenes: #Opening/Paris; 1910 #Rufus' Arrival #Sasha Makes a Will #Self-Improvement Lessons #"Scales and Arpeggios"/Hamtarostops by for Dinner #Critternaped! #Lost in the Jungle #Enter Abraham Delacy Giuseppe Casey Kion O'Malley Lion #Kion's Plan #Prince John and his Brothers reveals their secret to Applejack #A Narrow Escape for Critters #Meet Zoe and Pepper Gabble #Uncle Sam #Prince John and his Brothers retrieves their Hat and Umbrella #"Everybody Wants to Be a Wild Animal" #Settling Down for the Night #Home at Least #Hamtaro Runs for Help #Kion to the Rescue #Happy Ending #End Credits (Why Should I Worry) Movie Used: *The Aristocats (1970) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Brother Bear 1 (2003) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Hamtaro (2002-2004) *Once Upon a Forest (1993) *WordWorld (2007-2011) *Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-celent Adventure (2015) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *Zip Zip (2014-2016) *Huevocartoon (2001-2015) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (2006) *Leo's Story (2006) *A Symposium on Popular Songs (1962) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Dumbo 1 (1941) *Tulio, Patana and Little Tim's Vacation (2009-2010) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Balto 1 (1995) *Cats Don't Dance 1 (1997) *Bambi 1 (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Chicken Run (2000) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Curious George 1 (2006) *Spliced (2009-2010) *The Little Mermaid 1 (1989) *Anastasia (1997) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Audio Used from: *The Lion King 1 (1994) *A Movie of Eggs 1 (2006) *Madagascar 1 (2005) *Webkinz (2016): A Brand New Day *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) Music Used from: *Robin Hood (1973) *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) Gallery: Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Duchess Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Thomas O'Malley Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Berlioz Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as Toulouse Claudia.jpg|Princess Claudia as Marie Sasha La Fleur.JPG|Sasha La Fleur as Madame Bonfamille Rufus.jpg|Rufus as George Hautecort Prince John, Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Hiss.jpg|Prince John, the Sherrif of Nottingham and Sir Hiss as the Balthazar Brothers Abigail.jpg|Abigail as Napoleon Russell (Once Upon a Forest).jpg|Russell Edgar (Once Upon a Forest).jpg|and Edgar as Lafayette Hamtaro.jpg|Hamtaro as Roquefort Pepper Clark.png|Pepper Clark as Amelia Zoe Trent.jpg|Zoe Trent and Abigail Sam J. Boar.png|Sam J. Squealswine as Uncle Waldo Easter Egg.jpg|Easter Egg as Scat Cat Ferdinand (Huevocartoon).jpg|Ferdinand as Chinese Cat Gabrielle.jpg|Gabrielle as English Cat Rododendro.jpg|Rododendro as Italian Cat Filoteo Raymond.jpg|Filoteo Raymond as Russian Cat Applejack Standing.png|Applejack as Frou-Frou Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Aristocats Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs